


Without Unity

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Poor Reverend Amos Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Earth. The perfect planet for Unity to conquer. So many people to control. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Without Unity

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

Earth. The perfect planet for Unity to conquer. So many people to convert. So many people to control. Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he wandered Smallville. He disregarded the farm he walked by. 

Reverend Amos Howell remembered the tent where Unity remained. Waiting for humans to enter the tent prior to controlling them. So that humans could become one with Unity. He remembered something else. How violent Unity was if impatient. He had been given one hour to find others and lure them into the tent. Twenty minutes remained. He had to hurry. 

Eyes widened. Twenty minutes passed. Barren areas.

 

THE END


End file.
